My Little Pony: A Wedding to Remember
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Neo and Princess Luna are finally getting married and today is the day of their wedding. Neo invites his friends, including the mane 6 and a few of his human friends from earth, vows are recited, a reception is held, and Neo and Princess Luna depart for their honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1 Day of the Wedding

My Little Pony: A Wedding to Remember

Chapter 1

Day of the Wedding

The day had finally come, today was the day that Neo and Princess Luna are to be married. Princess Luna was so excited and she had been looking forward to this day for so long. Princess Celestia knew how excited her little sister was about marrying the human boy she loved so much, she was so happy for her sister and she wanted to wish them a lifelong and wonderful marriage.

Over in Ponyville, Rarity had been super busy making dresses for each of her friends to wear at the wedding, she also made dresses for the Cutie Mark Crusaders and some Ponyville ponies who had been invited to the wedding. She made a Gothic outfit for Neo to wear to the wedding, she thought it was unusual to wear an outfit like this to a wedding, but that's what Neo wanted to wear. After Rarity had made the dresses, all her friends tried them on and Rarity gave them all nice compliments and told them that they all looked fabulous. She even told Neo how fabulous he looked in his Gothic outfit. Starlight Glimmer and Chucky also got invited to the wedding, and so the friends all got on the Friendship Express and were on their way to Canterlot Castle.

The ponies were all so happy for Neo, he was finally going to marry the pony he loved so much, and they were even happier for Princess Luna, she had finally found somepony who loves her for who she is, despite she's a princess and her past about becoming Nightmare Moon, Neo still loved her no matter what, and that was all that mattered. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were the happiest and they were very excited about the wedding, they were so happy that Neo and Princess Luna were finally getting married. They got to Canterlot Castle and they were escorted in by some royal guards.

However, Neo wanted to be alone for a while, he went into one of the castle bedrooms so he could be alone for a good while, when Twilight saw him go in, she felt concerned, she went to the room and knocked on the door. Neo said, "Come in." Twilight came in and saw Neo sitting on the bed, he was drinking a Mr. Pibb (which he got from his automatic foodmaker). Twilight said, "Neo, what are you doing in here all by yourself, is everything alright?" Neo said, "Yeah, I just need to be alone for a while until the wedding starts." Twilight made a concerned look and said, "Why, are you nervous?" Neo said, "Yeah a little, I just can't believe I'm gonna be married to a princess." Twilight said, "Yeah, that's amazing, a regular person like you married to somepony in royalty, that's so awesome, but I understand that you'd feel a little nervous."

A knock came at the door, the door opened and Rarity came in, she said, "Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" Twilight said, "No Rarity, what is it?" Rarity said, "Well Princess Luna was asking where Neo was, Neo, don't you want to come see your bride?" Neo said, "Not until the ceremony is ready, I shouldn't see her before the wedding." Twilight said, "Why not Neo?" Neo told them that back on earth when humans get married, some of them believe that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, they believe it puts bad luck on the marriage. They understood and Rarity said, "Okay Neo, just come out whenever you're ready darling, there's no need to rush things, come Twilight, let's go join the other girls." Rarity and Twilight left the room, Twilight looked at Neo and winked at him, wishing him good luck in the wedding, and she left the room with Rarity.

Rarity and Twilight went to the room where Princess Luna was getting ready for the wedding, 5 ponies were helping her get ready and she was looking forward to the ceremony. Pinkie Pie couldn't wait for the reception so she could eat a bunch of cake and other sweets. When Twilight and Rarity came in, Luna smiled at them and said, "Well, how is my groom?" Twilight said, "He's fine, he's excited about marrying you." Luna said, "Wonderful, where is he, doesn't he want to see me before the ceremony?" Twilight told Luna what Neo told her about human believing it's bad luck for a groom to see the bride before the wedding, Luna thought that was strange, but she understood and thought it didn't matter since she'll be seeing him for years and years after they are married.

Over in the dance hall where the ceremony was going to be held, portals opened and various humans came through, they were Neo's friends that he had invited to the wedding, including Mortal Kombat Warriors, Punk Rockers, Goths and a pastor that he wanted to preside over the wedding, Celestia was also presiding over the ceremony, but Neo requested that his pastor named Issac would marry them since he was the same pastor that married him and Maria back in 1973, Celestia approved his request and she would also be presiding as well.

Neo was still in the room by himself, waiting for the ceremony to begin, he was thinking about his future with Princess Luna and how wonderful it will be, and after he is married to her, he will be a royal prince, and he thought how amazing that would be. Then Princess Celestia came into the room, she smiled at Neo and said, "Neo, my dear, it's time for the ceremony to begin, will you come with me please?"

Neo walked with Celestia down the hall as she walked him to the dance where they would be having the ceremony. She could tell he was a little nervous, but she smiled at him and told him not to feel nervous and she was very happy that somepony like him loves her sister so much that he would marry her, nothing made her happier than seeing her little sister happy, and she was proud of Neo for that. In a few minutes, the ceremony will begin, and when that ceremony is over, Neo and Princess Luna will be married.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ceremony

My Little Pony: A Wedding to Remember

Chapter 2

The Ceremony

The dance hall was packed with ponies and humans, all of Neo's friends were there, including the mane 6, Starlight Glimmer, Spike, Chucky, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Derpy Hooves, Cheerilee, Minuette, and lots of other ponies from Ponyville and Canterlot were there, even Countless Coloratura was there.

It was time for the ceremony to begin, Princess Celestia stood up on a platform, The Bridal March played, the Cutie Mark Crusaders came in throwing rice in their path, Princess Luna came walking down the aisle and she looked so beautiful, she was wearing a long white gown, she wore a moon necklace around her neck, she wore moon shaped earrings and she wore long garters around her legs. The mane 6 just stared at her with huge smiles, they couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, when Princess Luna stood on the platform, then Neo came in escorted by his best mare Twilight Sparkle.

Princess Luna smiled sweetly as she saw her groom walking up the aisle towards her, Princess Celestia was smiling as well, the mane 6 just watched Neo walk up to the aisle and they couldn't stop smiling. Then Neo stood on the platform next to his bride while Twilight sat in the front row with her friends, Neo and Luna looked at each other and she smiled sweetly at him. Neo thought she looked so beautiful in her wedding outfit.

Then the music stopped and the ceremony began, Princess Celestia said, "Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Neo Anderson and my dear sister Princess Luna, their love is true and their commitment is clear, and the power of their love is undeniable, now, I would like to turn over the ceremony over to Pastor Issac who will complete the marriage."

Then a human young man wearing a suite walked over to the platform, he stood on the platform in front of Neo and Luna, he held out his bible and read a passage from the bible that had to do with love and marriage. Luna was deeply touched by the passage and so was Celestia, then it was time for Neo and Luna to read their wedding vows.

Neo recited his vow to Luna, "Princess Luna, you are my best friend, I never thought that I would fall in love with a princess, I never thought that the day I met you, I was meeting my future wife. I fell in love with your kindness, your humility, your faith, and your sense of humor. I'll never forget how I felt the first time you told me you love me, and I hope we never forget how we feel standing here today. Together, we are better than we could be alone, and I feel so blessed to know that God brought you into my life to love and care for me. As your husband and prince, I promise to love you without reservation, to support you in your goals, and to encourage and respect you in your successes and your failures. I promise to love you forever and ever and I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you Princess Luna, and my love is yours completely today and always."

Princess Luna was so touched by his vow, the mane 6 were very touched, Rarity felt like crying, she had never heard such a beautiful vow. Then Princess Luna recited her wedding vow to Neo, "Neo Anderson, the first time we met, I fell deeply in love with you. I knew that you were the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Every moment we have spent together since that day, my love for you has grown. My heart, my soul and everything that I am belongs to you. You are the most amazing and perfect human I have ever known. You make me happier than I ever thought possible and I feel truly blessed that you have agreed to be my husband. So I make these vows to you in the presence of our closest friends and family, so that they may witness the promises I make. I solemnly vow that I will spend every day doing everything I can to be the princess that you deserve; to support, love and cherish you; through the happiest times, but also through the darkest times. I vow to be your best friend, your closest soulmate and, most of all, your faithful wife. No matter what life may throw at us, I vow that I will never stop loving you, will never stop caring for you and will never stop trying to be the best wife that I can be. I love you Neo Anderson, with every fibre of my heart."

Neo was touched by her vow, the mane 6 felt so happy, they knew that Neo and Luna's love for each other was pure, Cadence and Shining Armor even thought those were the most beautiful vows that they had ever heard. Then Issac finished off the ceremony by saying, "Neo Anderson, do you take this this beautiful alicorn princess to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" Neo looked at Luna and said, "I do." Then Issac said to Luna, "And Princess Luna, do you take this human man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for as long as your both shall live?" Princess Luna looked directly at Neo with a smile and said, "I do."

Then Issac stepped back and Princess Celestia stepped in and said, "May I have the ring please?" Sweetie Belle approached the platform with a pillow that a horseshoe like ring for Luna, the ring was crystallized and had a moon on the top of it. Neo took the ring and placed on Luna's right hoof right over her royal glass slipper. Then Celestia said, "Neo, do you have a ring?" Neo held out his hand to her and said, "This is my ring." He had a wedding ring tattoo on his 3rd finger, his finger had 3 black circles around it and the top circle had a moon shape on it in honor of Princess Luna, meaning that he was married to her.

Then Celestia smiled and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Neo felt nervous about this, he was actually going to have to kiss Luna on the lips. But he loved her, so he knew he had to do it. So Neo kissed Luna's lips and she kissed him in return.

After they kissed, the Wedding March played and Neo and Princess Luna walked off the platform and walked down the aisle together and were on their way to the wedding reception which was going to be outside the castle. As they walked, Neo looked over and saw the spirits of his deceased wife Maria and his brother Malachi, they both waved at him and felt very happy for him, especially Maria. After they left, the ponies and humans left the dance hall and proceeded down the hallway and went outside for the wedding reception.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Married to a Princess

My Little Pony: A Wedding to Remember

Chapter 3

Married to a Princess

The ceremony was over and now Neo and Princess Luna were married, and they were looking forward to a wonderful and happy life together. Everypony was outside now attending the wedding reception, there was lots of food, lots of sweets, music and other fun things. Pinkie Pie was having a sugar rush and was eating lots of cake and other sweets, and she couldn't get enough of it. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were playing together and were having a great time, ponies were talking about how wonderful the ceremony was and the humans were congratulating Neo on getting married again.

Twilight was wondering that now that is married to Princess Luna, does it mean that he won't be living in her castle anymore and instead be living with Luna in Canterlot Castle? But Neo said that he and Luna made an arrangement where each week, Neo will spend time with his friends and live in the Castle of Friendship 3 and half days, and the rest of the week, Neo will spend time with Princess Luna and live with her in Canterlot Castle, Twilight thought it was fair and and agreed with the arrangement.

Then Neo wanted Luna to meet her 9 step children, which were the kids he had with Maria, 9 adult humans walked over to Luna and stood in an across line. They were all Mortal Kombat warriors and Neo introduced them to Luna, they were Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Sonya, Jax, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Raiden, Kano, and Kitana. Luna approached them and said that she would be honored to be their stepmother and she is willing to love them as if they were her own children.

Countless Coloratura performed music for the reception and everypony was dancing to the music, Neo got to dance with some of his friends during the performance, including Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Starlight Glimmer and Princess Cadence, he even got to dance with Princess Celestia during a song, and then when he finally got to dance with his bride Princess Luna, Coloratura sang a romantic song that was perfect for the occasion ("Face to Face" by Siouxsie and the Banshees). Everypony watched Neo and Luna dance together to the song, Princess Celestia smiled as she watched them dance, she felt so happy for her sister. Spike and Chucky found somepony to dance with during the reception and they had fun.

When the reception was finally over, it was time for Neo and Princess Luna to depart for their honeymoon, they had agreed to take their honeymoon in Walt Disney World on earth. Celestia wasn't sure about her sister going to earth, she would be unprotected and she wouldn't be able to use any magic. But Neo promised Celestia that he would protect Luna and make sure nothing happens to her. Celestia took his word for it, she knew just how much he loved her sister and she knew that Neo would never let anything happen to Luna, and he also knew how important she was to Equestria. Celestia said that until Neo and Luna return from their honeymoon, she will take over Luna's duties raising and setting the moon.

Neo's friends came to say goodbye to Neo, they all gave him a hug, told him to have fun with Luna and they couldn't wait for him to return. The Cutie Mark Crusaders hugged and snuggled Neo, they were so happy for him and Luna and they couldn't wait for him to return as well. Neo thanked all his friends for coming, including his human friends from earth. Neo thanked Countless Coloratura for performing for the wedding and she said she was happy to do it. Neo still couldn't believe he was actually married to a princess, this was all like a fairy tale coming true, and he couldn't be happier.

A portal opened and all of Neo's human friends went back to earth, Neo wished his brother Malachi could have been here to see him get married, but he knew that Malachi was here in spirit and so was his deceased wife Maria. Then a portal opened, but before they went through, Princess Luna threw her bouquet to the crowd of ponies, ponies jumped up and tried to catch the flowers, Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie Pie tried to catch it, but Sweetie Belle caught the bouquet. Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were disappointed that they didn't catch the bouquet, but Rarity was happy that her little sister caught it, she thought that it might mean that she might get married someday. Then Neo and Luna waved goodbye to everypony and they went through the portal to earth and they were on their way to Disney World to have their honeymoon. Neo's friends and Princess Celestia were hoping that they have a wonderful honeymoon and they couldn't wait for them to return.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
